MySims Wiki talk:Suggestions
This page is used to discuss crideas presented by our community. Each section is for each cridea and comments should go under the appropriate section. All replys should go under that section as well, don't make new sections. Use * under a comment to indicate a reply. Also, under each section are "Agree" and "Disagree" subsections. Sign your username (don't use a word bubble when signing under these subsections, only for comments). The Admins have final say in the cridea. Userboxes Discussion Comments Agree Mistertrouble189 19:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ★ Blanky 20:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Disagree none Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW PAGE: My Sims Wiki:Userboxes. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Troubleshooting Comments Agree none Disagree ★ Blanky 16:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THERE IS ALREADY THE FAQ PAGE. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Voting Comments Agree none Disagree ★ Blanky 16:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Results '''THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. THE COMMUNITY IS TOO SMALL FOR SUCH, BUT WE MAY CONSIDER IT IN THE FUTURE. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Personality Quiz Comments Agree none Disagree ★ Blanky 16:52, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Results '''THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. YOU MAY MAKE YOUR OWN, BUT MYSIMS WIKI WILL NOT MAKE AN OFFICIAL ONE. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Gift Boxes Comments Agree ★ Blanky 16:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Disagree none Results '''THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE NEW PAGE: My Sims Wiki:Gift Boxes. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Featured User Comments Hey, do you want us to copy other wikis completely?? No. Each wiki should be unique!! - 18:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Agree Disagree BlankyXP 00:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) 18:53, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Neural777 19:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Dentface 01:35 November 10, 2009 (UTC) Game-fanatic 19:06, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. IT HAS BEEN DECLINED. SOMETHING LIKE THIS MAY CAUSE FIGHTS BETWEEN USERS ON MYSIMS WIKI. WE WANT MYSIMS WIKI TO BE A SAFE AND FRIENDLY COMMUNITY. THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Emoticons/Smilies Comments *We can create templates like or and the templates are just small (small enough to fit with text) pictures. That's all. So when they type in the template, the emoticon shows up. Don't need no test or codes in the template. Pretty simple idea if you ask me! They do it on Lostpedia. Don't need to go insane with them though haha.--Mistertrouble189 01:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) PUT ME IN AGREEING CATAGORE!!!!!! Agree *BlankyXP 00:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *Mistah Troubleman *Dentface * 18:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) *Neural777 01:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) *Game-fanatic 19:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Disagree Results THIS CRIDEA DISCUSSION IS CLOSED AND HAS BEEN DECIDED. LOOKS LIKE WE ALL AGREE, SO IT HAS BEEN APPROVED. CHECK OUT THE NEW PAGE: My Sims Wiki:Smilies! THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SIGNED AN ACCEPT OR DECLINE! Forums Comments Agree Disagree